


A mistletoe fic!

by Aloe_kun



Category: Jazzpunk (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, I have no concept of time, I'm posting this in the middle of summer, In case it isn't obvious I'm bad at titles, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloe_kun/pseuds/Aloe_kun
Summary: Well, this is my first time posting! I wrote this a while ago as a Christmas present for the Jazzpunk discord, but could only post it now.The first of many fics to come!





	A mistletoe fic!

Polyblank was just about to leave the Editor's luxurious apartment, having chatted with the antagonist for a while and dropping off a gift or two (he had practically felt the other's ego grow when he handed them over), and was well ready to take his leave. He had, however, been stopped in the doorway as his rival took a hold of his hand, stopping him from leaving. The spy had raised a questioning grey eyebrow, which The Editor met with a sly smirk.

"Don't look at me, look  _up,_ Polyblank." He said teasingly. 

Polybank cast his gaze up, eyes widening ever so slightly at what he saw, although he'd be lying if he said he didn't expect the antagonist to have put some up _somewhere._ He seemed like the type who would.   
  
Hanging just above the doorway, there was a sprig of mistletoe, the bright white berries almost seeming to mock him as they hung there. Looking a little closer it seemed like it was actually made of plastic, but he didn't mention it.   
  
He looked back to The Editor, a soft blush beginning to colour his cheeks. He swallowed nervously as his long time rival took hold of both his hands.

"What's wrong, Polyblank?" The Editor purred. "You're well aware of the tradition, I hope." 

The spy nodded, his own grey eyes meeting The Editor's vibrant dollar bill green ones. He could hear a pounding in his ears, briefly wondering if the antagonist could hear it too. He tried to say something, to make the silence just a little less awkward, but the words stuck in his throat. He guessed that was just what happened when you almost never talk. 

"I..." He managed to begin, but the words faded off as the antagonist briefly pressed a finger to his lips. 

Editor smiled, hands moving to the spy's shoulders to pull him down a little. 

"Don't be shy Polyblank." He said as he began to lean in. "I don't bite..." 

Shaking ever so slightly from his nerves, Polyblank leant in. He had almost met the other's lips when he hesitated, cheeks going bright as he hovered just centimetres away from the antagonist. Editor allowed himself to chuckle softly at just how nervous the spy had gotten, before closing the rest of the distance himself, pressing their lips together in a -surprisingly innocent, for The Editor- kiss. He let his eyes flutter closed, taking in the feeling of being so close to Polyblank. The spy himself tensed for a moment, but eventually relaxed into the kiss. He let his own eyes close, hands resting on the antagonist's back.

The Editor hummed slightly just before he pulled away, a blush covering his cheeks. He let go of Polyblank's shoulders. As much as he'd love for the spy to stay a little longer, he knew that his rival probably had things to do; being The Directors 'best' (and only) spy, he was bound to be a busy man.

"Well," He began softly. "Don't let me keep you." 

Polyblank nodded with a smile, and turned to leave, catching The Editor's own smile out of the corner of his eye. 

"Merry Christmas, Polyblank." The antagonist called after him with a slight laugh.

Polyblank turned and looked over his shoulder, giving a thumbs up and, surprisingly, gave a verbal reply. 

"You too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first time posting! I wrote this a while ago as a Christmas present for the Jazzpunk discord, but could only post it now. 
> 
> The first of many fics to come!


End file.
